


I've Been Holding Back

by NowICan_CCC



Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Music, Overwatch References, Romance, Samurai Bravo - Freeform, teenagers being teenagers, valentines dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowICan_CCC/pseuds/NowICan_CCC
Summary: Johnny Bravo and Jack have been best friends ever since Jacks girlfriend, Ashi, died in a car accident. Johnny has kept his feelings for Jack a secret, until a stupid high school Valentine's dance comes along and ruins everything.





	I've Been Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off how me and my gf got together but with our favorite gay childhood stars 
> 
> Note: this fanfic is old

Johnny wasn't sure how he quite got into this situation. He was trembling, a cold sweat running down his face while the entire skin of his nose, cheeks, and ears began to grow even warmer by the second. Idiot idiot idiot! He cursed inside his head, knowing sooner or later Jack would find him.

  
It had been weeks since Jack did anything like social parties. Johnny thought a good pick-me-up would be going to their school dance. So, he dragged Jack there, hoping his raven haired friend wouldn't break down to a song that he and Ashi used to dance to.

  
Before she...

  
Well...

  
She can't dance anymore.

  
So, Johnny got them there early, and they awkwardly sat through three songs, swaying like idiots. Johnny then began to dance weirdly, allowing Jack to laugh at him. They took a snack break before coming back, doing the wobble and the cupid shuffle. Johnny purposefully exaggerated the moves like he did with every dance, and he shivered when he heard Jack's low chuckle behind him. A slow song started to play, and Jack's cheery smile slowly grew cold and his eyes glazed over.

  
Johnny, with his heart thundering in his chest and his eyes wide grabbed one of Jack's hands, "Oh man it's alright!" Johnny tried to grab him and pull him back to the snacks, hoping more food would distract him, but Jack wasn't the easiest to push around.

  
Then Johnny puckered out his bottom lip in thought. He could see Jack's eyes welling up, and he needed an excuse to get him out of there.

  
"Jack, come to the bathroom with me," Johnny pleaded. Jack looked at him and nodded, allowing Johnny to pull him into the gym's bathroom. Jack, being a tall guy, almost hit some of the tacky hearts and pink balloons that decorated the door frame of the basketball court.   
Johnny giggled, "Watch it! Don't break the love!"

  
Jack actually cracked a smile, and then they entered the males bathroom. Johnny bounced around to a mirror before pulling out some hair gel and smacking it onto his large blonde hair. He hadn't done anything really special with his hair that night, but he was wearing a quite spiffy gold colored tux. So, he turned to Jack to see him sitting on the counter, legs dangling and almost hitting the floor. He still looked sad and dazed, and Johnny chewed on his lip.

  
"Cmere buddy, lemme braid your hair," the blonde teen motioned over his much more Zen friend. Jack slid off the counter, and ran his fingers through his silky smooth and shiny hair colored like that of a ravens feathers.

  
Johnny swallowed the clump in his throat, but his face still heated either way. Jack then laid his dark eyes on Johnny, clearly waiting for instruction. He would have to wait a second or two longer, because when those gorgeously dark brown eyes met with his he felt like he had just eaten sand, his stomach dropping. His cheeks were no doubt red and he uneasily motioned Jack closer.

  
"C-cmere ya b-big lug!" Johnny reached out and grabbed Jack's wrist. Jack took a small step forward. Johnny summed up their heights, concluding the obvious aloud, "Shit you're tall."

  
Of course Johnny knew he was tall, of course he knew even giving friendly hugs to Jack could even be a mistake because of that height difference. But if course, he still longed for the days when he could actually hug Jack with no awkward tension. Bury his face into his chest or shoulder blades or even launch himself into the Japanese teens arms. However, he was too scared to try any of that, so making jokes was the closest he got to anything.

  
Jack smiled humorously before Johnny patted the ledge that held the sinks. There was enough room for them to sit between two sinks, but a little crowded. Jack was the first to gracefully clamber up between the two white bowls, and Johnny clumsily climbed up after him.

  
They had to situate themselves carefully. Jack had his legs crossed while Johnny's were spread, a foot planted on each side of Jack's thighs. He swallowed around sand while trying to compose himself enough to actually do something with Jack's hair. He reached up and undid his ponytail, the raven hair falling and relaxing without the stress of a band holding it in place. He wanted everything to just reach over and grab his hair, bury his face in it, and get lost in its scent.

However, he needed to braid it.

  
After all, Jack still loved Ashi.

  
He wasn't over her even if she was long gone.

  
He would wait it out, try and be patient, like how he had been hiding since fourth grade.

  
He balled up his fists, before putting the hair band on his wrist. He got to work, combing his fingers through Jack's kitten soft hair, pulling it back. He loved how even if Jack didn't use as many hair products as himself, his hair was always naturally amazing. He split the silky sheen into three parts, and began to braid. His hand brushed the back of Jack's neck, and the blonde visibly tensed up from the contact.   
It was funny. About a year ago he didn't even know Jack knew his name. A month later Ashi and he became friends. Six months after that... the accident happened.

  
And now he was here. He went from not even sure if Jack knew he existed to being the only person Jack could lean on for support. He finished the braid, sad when the sleek black hair slipped from his fingers.

  
"All done Repunzel! Now all the chicks will want a bit of you, but obviously me first," Johnny joked, sliding off the counter.   
Jack came after him, sliding off and hitting the floor with a thud. He looked at himself in the mirror, and let out a small noise that sounded like laughter.

  
"I look like Hanzo," Jack commented as he turned to Johnny, pointing at a small price of hair that was out of the braid. He was right, it went to the side of his face, making him seem like the famous video game character.

  
"Sorry!" Johnny apologized, "Would you like me to do it again-"

  
"Nah. I think it's cute," Jack looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes fond. He puckered his lips and blew the tuft of hair, making Johnny's face flush more.

  
Johnny bit back his remark of how he thought Jack was cute, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked away and tucked a blonde lock behind his ear, "Uh... how 'bout we go on back out big guy? I'm sure the slow song is over now."

  
Jack followed Johnny back out into the court, the colors of the rave lights passing over their skin. It took them both a second before they figured out what song was playing.

  
-Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur-

  
"WHOOOOOOO!!!!" Johnny flung his hands in the air, "C'mon Jack dance with this man!"

  
Jack smiled and began to dance with Johnny. He was more tame and calm than Johnny, who was, quote; 'Doing the monkey'. The next song, that being Take on Me, got Johnny even more riled up. He began swinging his arms and prancing around Jack. Jack covered his mouth with his hand and started to laugh. Johnny turned and smiled at him, ear to ear, the joyous giggling of the other male teen sounding like holy bells to him.

  
After the song ended, Jack got dragged back to the snack stand. Johnny complained he had a cramp and they went to sit in the bleachers as the others danced below them. They talked a while, two whole songs before they both fell into a comfortable silence.   
Johnny looked to the side to see, a few bleachers below and across from them, a girl and guy furiously making out. The girl perched atop the males lap and moved her hips in a seductive way. Johnny's eyes widened and he looked away, blushing. Why had he first thought of him and Jack in that moment?

  
"Man, somebody is getting some action," Johnny joked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the two. Jack looked at them and shrunk back, sticking a tongue out to show how reviled he was by the action. Johnny laughed and they soon fell back into silence. Another song began to play and Johnny perked up to the opening few notes.

  
"Jenny!" He cheered, slapping Jack's shoulder excitedly. Jack smiled down at him as he snapped to the beat of the song, swaying back and forth.

  
Jenny darlin', you're my best friend-

  
The raven haired teen chuckled and elbowed Johnny as he began to flail his hands around.

  
But there's a few things that you dont know about-

  
The obnoxious blonde grabbed onto Jack's hand, overly dramatic while he lip synced to the song.

 

Why I borrow your lipstick so often -

  
Jack began to lip sync with Johnny, his eyes sparkling.

   
I'm using your shirt as a pillow case-

  
Then the chorus came in, and Johnny's heart began to thud as the song poured from the speakers.

  
I want to ruin our friendship-

  
Suddenly, Johnny stopped lip syncing and watched as Jack continued, bobbing his head with the beat of the song.

 

We should be lovers instead-

  
Blush creeped it's way onto Johnny's face, and his pulse began to rush. He stared at the profile of Jack, his cheeks soft and rosy, his dark eyes now sparkling, his nice and strong features...

  
I don't know how to say this-

  
Johnny leaned forward, unsure of what had overcame him when he heard the last lyrics of the chorus. It was almost like his heart had taken control of his mind, and forced him to move. 

Cause you're really my dearest friend-

  
Johnny's lips collided with Jack's cheek. He suddenly felt the blood pump to his head and his stomach drop. Jack froze, but before he could even blink Johnny was up and out of the bleachers, sprinting into the basketball court, loss in the darkness. Johnny wiggled his way to the bathroom, avoided eye contact with anyone as his face began to burn more than it ever had before. Fear sweat began to pour, and he almost slid as he rushed into the bathroom. He ran to the back, choosing a random stall and closing it.

  
He locked the door like how he locked his closet.

  
He scrambled onto the closed toilet and cowered in the back of the stall, like how he hid his crush.

  
Now he was here, trembling and whimpering as he awaited for Jack to arrive, yell at him, and probably never talk to him again. What was he thinking?!?

  
Voices called him, but thankfully no one seemed to notice him on there. There came Double D's voice, then Eduardo's, then, almost five minutes later there was Dexter's.

  
His voice was quiet and low, almost like he wasn't trying to alert anyone but the blonde boy, "Johnny?" His accent coated his words as he called out to the flirt.

  
Johnny, who was scared to death, waited a half second before throwing open the door. He was about to yell "WHAT?" to the ginger before he saw that Jack was standing there. Johnny glared daggers at Dexter, who just blinked in reply before turning to Jack.

  
"I told you he would be in here, now, I have to go," Dexter dismissed himself, scurrying out if the bathroom and leaving the two teen males alone.

  
A thick, awkward cloud hung between the two. Johnny stared at the ground, digging his toe into the concrete floor. Jack just stared at him. Then, the raven haired big sighed and took a step closer to Johnny, one hand faintly touching his elbow.

  
"Johnny-"

  
"No I understand. You probably hate me now. Don't worry, we don't have to be friends anymore," Johnny moved to leave but Jack's grip on his elbow tightened.

  
"No. It's ok," Jack assured strongly, stepping in the way of the blonde boy. The two were so close Johnny had to crane his neck to look at Jack, though having shades on Jack could see his fearful and worried eyes. The Japanese teen sighed and put his other hand on Johnny's shoulder. He bent down slightly, and in a much softer way than Johnny, kissed the smaller blondes cheek.

  
He could feel the heat of Johnny's face and as he pulled away, he could even hear the usually confident blonde now choking on his own words in response. Jack just stared at Johnny and Johnny just stared at Jack. Their eyes were locked, and both had warm swirls of emotion flowing through them like hurricanes, knocking out any other worries. All the two knew at this moment was that they liked each other.

  
Johnny had to resist throwing himself into Jack's arms as the blush on his face grew intense. "So um..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck, a few blonde locks getting intertwined with his fingers.   
"Would you..." Jack looked to the side, showing he was full of embarrassment, "I mean... Would you like... wanna go out-"

  
"YES!" Johnny answered quickly, clasping his hands together. "I've liked you for a really long time now and I can't believe this is actually happening to me!!" He began to hyperventilate, taking in breaths as blush and zeal overwhelmed him.

  
Jack tilted his head and furrowed his brows, " 'A long time now', how long?" His eyes were glazed with curiosity and his brows twined together in the most adorable way.

  
"Since fourth grade," Johnny got quiet, but he kept his eyes on jacks face, too scared to tear them away from the beauty that attracted him in the first place.

  
Jack's eyes snapped open wide and he ran a hand through his hair, "So... you... even with Ashi you didn't get mad. You two were fiends and everything. Why?"

  
"Why was I friend's with Ashi if she was dating you and I liked you? Simple, it was my motto for like... three years," Johnny waved a hand in explanation, " 'If he's happy, I'm happy'." Johnny shrugged, "I knew I would get jealous so I made that rule and stuck with it. It just... always made me cheery if you were cheery, I was always worried when you were, and I got sad if you got sad. I knew I wanted the best for you and you being happy is what made me happy."

  
Jack stared at him then rubbed one temple, "Thats... amazing Johnny... I..." He looked at Johnny again, a smile creeping onto his face, "Well... the dance ends soon, I'm sure they'll play one more slow song."

  
Johnny gasped as Jack reached out one hand in offering to Johnny, a small smile on his gentle face, "Care to join me?"

  
Johnny had blood pulsing and rushing through his veins, as well as love and admiration. Blush was still on his cheeks, and the back of his neck heated from the thought of being able to slow dance with Jack. He stared at jacks hand, looked at the raven haired man's face, before at the hand again.

  
He slowly lifted his hand, the skinny fingers still trembling, and placed it on top of Jack's.

  
"Yes. I will join you."

**Author's Note:**

> Should i make a series with this au? 
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed!!!


End file.
